ET
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Hace diez años que una guerra se está desarrollando entre humanos y extraterrestres. No existe la piedad ni el respeto y muchos han olvidado lo que es el cariño al desear la pura venganza, ¿se puede volver a sentir un sentimiento tan puro como lo es el amor... entre diferentes razas? [JyushIchi]
1. Parte uno

_**¡Todo esto es por y dedicado a mi hermosa waifu!**_

* * *

El mundo era un completo caos. Ya no había paz ni sonrisas.

Familias enteras habían sido asesinadas, pueblos enteros arrasados, bosques quemados, vidas cambiadas.

No podías pasear libremente como antes, debías estar en completo guardia, atento al peligro, a lo que te acechara.

Porque siempre, _**siempre**_ te están acechando.

Los extraterrestres desde el comienzo fueron más inteligentes y estuvieron más desarrollados que los humanos. Hartos de observar tanta injusticia desde el espacio, habían decidido dar una lección a éstos.

No todos, porque había criaturas del espacio que tenían una naturaleza compasiva, pero la mayoría era más dura de pensamiento y más influyente en estos casos.

Sin embargo, los humanos tampoco se quedaron atrás. Si podían renunciar a su humanidad contra su propia especie, entonces podían hacer lo mismo y más fácilmente con una raza desconocida. Y aún más: que los amenazaba.

Así fue que se formaron escuadrones, ejércitos, grupos de comando y más pequeños equipos y organizaciones que se encargaban de borrar a cualquier alienígena en suelo terrestre. No había piedad de ninguno de los dos bandos. Extraterrestres asesinaban a cualquiera de la raza humana, fuera niño, anciano, hombre o mujer y los humanos hacían lo mismo con ellos. Cualquiera que osara traicionar a su propia especie dando refugio a uno de los enemigos sería ejecutado sin piedad.

De esa manera vivían hacia ya diez años y no había siquiera una mínima muestra posible de paz.

La muerte y el miedo solo sembraban el odio. Muy pocos recordaban lo que era el amor.

Habían transformado el sentimiento de tristeza al perder a alguien, en uno de absoluta venganza. Y ésta se alimentaba y vivía gracias al odio. Al deseo de matar para dejar, quizás, de sentirse vacío al haber sido incapaz de proteger a quienes se amaba.

Ichimatsu era un caso especial. Le habían quitado a su mellizo menor, Todomatsu, en una emboscada alienígena a su pueblo dos años atrás.

Lo había perdido en medio de la noche, cuando toda la gente había salido despavorida de sus casas al haber sido incendiadas y solo pudo encontrar su cuerpo degollado en la tierra cuando la desesperación cesó. Solo un perfecto corte en su cuello; sus ojitos abiertos, con una mirada de horror, sus labios apenas separados en un grito que jamás había nacido, implorando el rescate de su hermano.

Ichimatsu había caído de rodillas, llorando desconsolado, sin importarle si lo mataban al oírlo en el caso de que los enemigos aún merodearan por los alrededores. De hecho, eso aliviaría su dolor. Dejaría de sentirlo. Lo único que lo mantenía fuerte en la vida era su hermanito pues sus padres los habían abandonado de muy pequeños. Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Y Todomatsu ya no estaba.

Estaba solo.

Se lo habían arrebatado.

Y ahora no tenía nada.

Lloró un día entero, sin moverse de ese lugar, sin despegar sus brazos del cuerpo de su hermano. Imploró su perdón, acarició sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos y besó su frente repetidas veces hasta que las lágrimas, mágicamente, dejaron de brotar.

Se había quedado seco. El brillo de sus ojos se extinguió, transformando su mirada violácea en dos piedras opacas del mismo color.

Había aceptado que Todomatsu no regresaría y su corazón se apagó con ese pensamiento.

Latía, pero solamente por inercia.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas detrás de él, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Busca sobrevivientes, Karamatsu!—gritó una voz que parecía estar cargada de ansiedad y pánico—Tsk ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué nunca llegamos a tiempo?!—exclamó de golpe con pura frustración. Ichimatsu entonces ladeó apenas la cabeza, un pequeño movimiento y descubrió a un par de humanos vestidos con uniforme militar.

No sintió nada, ni siquiera cuando la mirada carmesí se encontró con la suya. Ni siquiera cuando se acercó a él y le ofreció su ayuda, su apoyo. No quería nada de su parte.

 _No habían llegado a tiempo._

Él no había hecho lo suficiente.

 _ **Pero ellos no habían llegado a tiempo.**_

No le respondió en ningún momento y tampoco le devolvió la mirada que había regresado al rostro pálido de su hermano. Aunque el otro se interesara por saber de él y el fallecido, simplemente… había colocado una barrera entre los dos.

—¡Osomatsu! No he encontrado a nadie, creo que… Oh—El recién llegado cortó de golpe su oración al ver como su compañero se hallaba al lado de un muchacho, que a su vez sostenía a otro entre sus brazos. No había que ser muy inteligente para comprender la escena, por lo que se acercó a ellos y los imitó—. Lo… lamentamos mucho—musitó, sabiendo que ese chico los estaba culpando internamente. No esperaba que les respondiera, pues de seguro los odiaba.

 _Siempre era lo mismo._

—Era mi hermanito—La voz salió como un susurro rendido, sorprendiendo a ambos—. Le prometí que lo iba a proteger de los alienígenas y lo perdí en medio del caos. Soy una basura.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Tú no… Hiciste lo que pudiste, ¿verdad?

—Debí haber hecho más. Debí partirme las piernas corriendo de ser necesario con tal de encontrarlo a tiempo. Debí, debí, ¡debí hacer algo, maldita sea!—gritó, apretándolo contra su pecho. No podía llorar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, le escocían, pero el pecho empezaba a retumbarle fuerte.

 _Venganza._

Eso quería.

 _ **Venganza.**_

Quería matar con sus propias manos a aquellas cosas ajenas a su mundo. Ellos los habían invadido.

Ellos iban a pagar.

—O-Oye… c-cálmate…—murmuró Karamatsu al ver como comenzaba a temblar. Conocía ese patrón después de observarlo tantos años: Primero se sufría por la pérdida, luego se secaban, después la ira volvía a llenarlos y ahora en el corazón ajeno debía estar penetrando el deseo de pura venganza.

—Quiero vengarlo—Las palabras fueron precisas, secas, convencidas. Su voz perdió todo rastro de emoción.

—Oye…

Osomatsu colocó un brazo delante de su compañero, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

—Puedes vengarlo si te unes a nosotros.

—¡O-Osomatsu!—reprendió Karamatsu, mirándolo con reproche ¿Acaso no podía respetar el dolor de ese chico? Acababa de perder a su hermanito. Pero… entendía su deseo. Cuanto más fueran en el ejército y más sanguinarios, mejor.

En una guerra de esa magnitud no se podía permitir la piedad.

Ichimatsu abrazó una última vez a su hermano para después recostarlo en el suelo con suavidad, le quitó un pañuelo que llevaba siempre en su cuello y se incorporó, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de su cuerpo.

—Me uniré, pero no pelearé por ustedes. Pelearé por mi hermano.

Osomatsu sonrió con satisfacción, observándolo colocarse el pañuelo en su muñeca.

—Bienvenido al ejército, entonces.

 _En la actualidad._

—Tsk. Ese estúpido de Osomatsu… Desde que lo ascendieron se piensa que puede ordenarme todo lo que quiera—Karamatsu respiró profundo al escuchar nuevamente una queja de su compañero.

Estaban en una misión de expedición en medio de un bosque que no parecía haber sido descubierto por los extraterrestres hasta el momento y se les había sido encomendado buscar humanos para llevarlos a uno de los tantos refugios construidos bajo tierra desde que se había desatado la guerra.

El único lugar seguro era el subterráneo. No era agradable, pero era mejor a ser descuartizado vivo.

—Nos ordena a todos, Ichimatsu. Y está en su derecho de hacerlo porque se ha convertido en nuestro sargento gracias a sus méritos y…

—Sí, sí. Los dos siguen siendo unos inútiles para mí de todas formas—interrumpió de pronto, logrando que los ojos azules rodaran. Antes luchaba por tener un lugar en el corazón del menor así como con sus demás compañeros, pero se había rendido hacia tiempo al notar que Ichimatsu no se abría ni le interesaba.

Estaba enfocado en su venganza. Todavía llevaba ese paño rosado en su brazo derecho, recordando por quién o qué seguía vivo y no podía perecer. No aún.

Karamatsu suspiró.

—Al menos tennos respeto, ¿quieres? Somos mayores que tú y hemos vivido más cosas en esta maldita guerra.

—¿Perdieron a su hermano menor también?—preguntó con sarcasmo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

—Ichimatsu.

—¿Qué? Solo preguntaba.

—Agh… Ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

—No hagas nada. Y no te pedí que vinieras conmigo.

—Osomatsu sí.

—Cierto, olvidaba que eres su perrito faldero.

—¡Ichimatsu!

El aludido se volteó a él, mirándolo con odio.

—Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Te molesto? Si lo hago entonces vete—Lo desafió. Karamatsu apretó los dientes. Solía ser compasivo pero tantos meses de maltrato más la presión de mantener su rudeza por la naturaleza de soldado comenzaban a ganarle.

—Debemos permanecer juntos, ¿qué harás si aparece un extraterrestre?

—Matarlo ¿o acaso debo recordarte que ya he exterminado a más de cincuenta?

Karamatsu gruñó y se acercó a él. Estaba harto.

—¿Te crees que cincuenta es un gran número, huh? Eres solo un niño. Los alienígenas son millones, ¿entiendes? Millones. Te falta mucho por aprender y vivir en esta guerra, Ichimatsu. Así que, si realmente te interesa vengar a tu hermano, muestra un poco de consciencia. No estás en condiciones de hacerte el superado porque lo único que conseguirás será hacer que te maten.

Ichimatsu había fruncido el ceño y ahora apretaba fuertemente el puño de su mano libre para no mover la otra que cargaba con su arma. Podía dispararle en el pecho y callarlo para siempre, sin embargo sabía que si atentaba contra uno de "los suyos" lo ejecutarían y adiós venganza.

Respiró profundo, calmándose.

—Solo completemos esto—pidió Karamatsu con un tono de voz más suave. Ichimatsu asintió y continuaron la marcha unos minutos más hasta que el menor se detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ichimatsu volteó, mirándolo seriamente.

—Creo que quizás sea mejor si nos separamos. Terminará más rápido.

—¿Qué parte de que debemos permanecer juntos no enti-…?

—Puedo cuidarme solo. Cuando Osomatsu y tú me encontraron se habían separado.

—¡Porque el ataque ya había pasado!

—¡Y esta mierda de bosque está demasiado pacífico!

—¡Entonces con _más razón_ debemos permanecer unidos!

—¡Agh!

—¡Agh!

—Tsk… idiota.

—Ah… en serio, Ichimatsu. Esto es peligroso—Karamatsu no lograba descubrir de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia. Tal vez era un don. El menor respiró profundo.

—¿Y no se te ocurre que, quizás, mientras estamos siempre en una misma parte del bosque, en otra podría haber un ataque? Y nosotros aquí, sin poder detenerlo… ¡Porque ni siquiera inspeccionamos otro maldito rincón!—gritó, reprochando tal actitud. Osomatsu les había encomendado la misión, sí, pero jamás ordenó que estuvieran ambos siempre en el mismo lugar. Karamatsu entonces cerró los ojos, bajando su arma. Suspiró.

—Me rindo, ¿quieres que me vaya? Entonces me iré. Solo procura que no te maten. Recuerda que en unas tres horas debemos estar de nuevo en la base. Seguiré buscando gente—Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera, simplemente se marchó. Ichimatsu no podía creer que en serio lo había conseguido, sin embargo no se arrepentía.

Le gustaba estar solo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, en dirección contraria a Karamatsu hasta que llegó a un pequeño río en el bosque. Inspeccionó el entorno de lado a lado, asegurándose de que no había nada ni nadie también con su sentido auditivo y al confirmarlo, se agachó un momento para lavarse la cara con un poco de agua fresca.

 _A Totty le gustaría estar aquí._

Apenas se le cruzó ese pensamiento abrió grandes los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No. No podía recordar. No ahora.

—Ah… maldición…—Miró el pañuelo que tenía atado a su brazo y se refregó el ojo derecho al sentir que comenzaba a punzarle—Te extraño, pero te prometo que pronto te vengaré… solo espera un poco más…—pidió a la nada.

De pronto escuchó un ruido, como si algo se moviera entre las plantas. Se levantó de golpe, olvidando su dolor por la ausencia de su hermano y se volteó, con el arma en alto y preparada para disparar. No había nada, pero él no era tonto. Agudizó la mirada y dio un paso, prestando mucha atención también a cada sonido que lo rodeara.

Nada.

Apretó los dientes, ¿se estaban burlando de él? ¿O acaso esperaban a que bajara la guardia para atacarlo? Al parecer les era divertido el sufrimiento en los humanos. De repente pudo oír algo e inmediatamente por su cabeza se cruzó la imagen de Totty muerto en el suelo.

—Los mataré… uno por uno…—murmuró, terminando por juntar todo ese odio en su corazón para transformarlo en puro impulso de correr. Atravesó los árboles, ignorando las ramas que podían hacerle daño y se internó en el bosque, persiguiendo ese ligero sonido de movimiento.

Corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aunque prácticamente así era pues él vivía por venganza. Y matar a uno más de todos esos monstruos entonces lo ayudaría a desahogar su culpa, además de dejarlo un paso más cerca de completar su única meta de su existencia.

Luego de unos minutos de persecución notó que se acercaba a un árbol gigante, que prácticamente no dejaba escapatoria. Atravesó los arbustos que lo separaban de su presa y cuando estuvo del otro lado se encontró a un alienígena totalmente aterrado. Estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y se sostenía el pecho con desesperación, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de pánico. Era totalmente amarillo, tenía unas antenas que terminaban en dos pequeñas esferas color anaranjadas y sus ropas eran de la misma tonalidad. Parecían trapos, no como los que usaban los escuadrones de su ejército para asesinar humanos. Parecía de su edad, aunque estaba más delgado y desorientado. Indefenso.

—¡N-No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Q-Quiero vivir! ¡No quiero luchar! ¡Quiero vivir!—Su voz era sumisa, cargaba con suavidad y ruego. Le estaba implorando por su vida. Ichimatsu lo sabía al ver esas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Pero no.

¿Acaso su raza había tenido compasión de Totty cuando lo habían interceptado aquella fatídica noche?

No tenían perdón.

Ninguno de ellos.

Apuntó directo a su cabeza, cerrando un ojo para tener mejor precisión e hizo hacia atrás el gatillo lentamente…

El extraterrestre apretó fuerte sus párpados al notar que el humano no lo escucharía e intentando luchar contra su desesperación para poder concentrarse, rebuscó con su capacidad lo más preciado en el corazón ajeno. Sus antenas se movieron imperceptiblemente al tiempo que hondaba en aquel desconocido.

Encontró a un niño en los recuerdos más secretos de aquel ser. Era pequeño, con una linda mirada rosada y sus mejillas parecían de porcelana. Analizó su figura y lo más importante: Su voz. Robó la información para salvar su vida y entonces comenzó a manipularla lo más rápido que su cabeza en funcionamiento bajo presión le permitía.

—Muere.

 _¡No lo hagas, Ichimatsu-niisan!_

Ichimatsu retrocedió de golpe, abrumado al haber escuchado la voz de su hermano. Bajó el arma, la cual apuntó al suelo y pestañeó, lleno de confusión. Parecía haber recibido una bofetada.

—T…Todomatsu…—jadeó, deformando su expresión en una de puro sufrimiento. El extraterrestre tragó saliva, acurrucándose contra el tronco. No le gustaba hacer esto, no le gustaba usar esa capacidad horrible y cruel por la cual había sido creado y hasta escapado, pero era la única manera de salvar su vida.

 _Tranquilo, Ichimatsu-niisan. No lo mates._

—Totty… ¿qué…? ¿dónde…?

 _Deja que te explique las cosas._ _Déjalo explicar._ _Por favor, Ichimatsu-niisan._

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos violáceos, aún opacos por tanto dolor en esos años, se encontraron con los dorados llenos de brillo a causa de las lágrimas. Frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes al comprender la artimaña en la que había caído.

—Tú… ¿Estás utilizando la voz… de mi hermano muerto… para salvarte?—Los labios le temblaron. De repente sintió que toda esa muralla que había construido con esfuerzo y odio alrededor de su corazón esa noche, era derrumbada de la nada por esa…cosa. Sus ojos brillaron también, llenándose de lágrimas de aquel río que había intentando mantener seco todo ese tiempo. Se había negado a llorar tantas veces y ahora ese maldito extraterrestre lo obligaba a recordar, a enfrentar la realidad de su soledad—G-Gah… ¿Qué tan…crueles…pueden ser…? U-Usando… el recuerdo de alguien q-querido para salvar su pellejo… Es tan… nh… doloroso… —Ichimatsu cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos al rostro para llorar en ellas, dejando a un lado su arma. El alíen sintió como su pecho se apretaba con fuerzas.

No quería eso.

—No quise… lastimarte…—susurró, sintiendo como su propio dolor se deslizaba por sus mejillas en forma de gotas de agua. Se quedó viendo al humano, torturándose a sí mismo con esa imagen. Un ser indefenso llorando de rodillas ante él, quien podía matarlo como si nada. O así lo habían educado.

Pero… no quería. No quería estar sobre él.

Él sabía que eran iguales. Los dos estaban llorando… ¿Por qué no podían entonces sonreír juntos también?

¿Por qué debía haber una guerra?

¿Por qué… él tenía un papel tan fundamental en aquel tormento?

—Te lo… te lo explicaré todo… te prometo que te explicaré todo… pero no me mates… yo solo quiero… vivir y… lograr la paz…

Ichimatsu levantó la mirada, observando su rostro. Tragó saliva al observar que estaba igual o más afectado que él. Sonrió con ironía al recordar su última oración.

—¿Paz? Realmente… ¿crees que puede existir algo como la paz entre tu raza y la mía? ¿Acaso sabes a todos los que ha matado tu gente? Gente… ni siquiera son gente… son monstruos…

—Pero yo no te he matado.

—…

—Tú quisiste hacerlo.

—…

—Pero entiendo por qué lo intentaste—Se levantó con cuidado de su lugar, caminando hacia él muy despacio, casi con cautela. Ichimatsu lo observó con odio pero a la vez expectativa. Tenía su arma al alcance de la mano, sin embargo por alguna razón no la tomó. El extraterrestre se arrodilló frente a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre las suyas. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos: Estaba temblando.

—Yo creo… que ya ha sido demasiado dolor… y que… podríamos… intentar cambiar las cosas…

Ichimatsu permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Se preguntó qué haría Totty y encontró la respuesta en una calidez repentina en su pecho que hacía mucho no sentía.

 _Confía en que todo estará bien, Ichimatsu-niisan._

Esa vez no fue el extraterrestre quien provocó esa voz que tanto añoraba. Respiró profundo.

El rumbo de dolor y destrucción empezaba a cambiar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. No será muy largo, quizás cuatro o cinco partes. También espero no decepcionarlos (aunque siendo sinceros la palabra importante acá es la de mi waifu y solo me basta con que ella quede satisfecha x'D) así que muchas gracias si llegan a seguir este proyecto a pesar de todo :)**

 **Mi waifu adora la temática extraterrestre y su OTP suprema es Suuji, así que aquí me ven consintiéndola un poco uwu**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	2. Parte dos

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Moni!**

* * *

Luego de haber acordado con ese alien el ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, regresó a la base central junto con sus compañeros. Todavía sentía los ojos algo molestos por haber llorado después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y se sentía estúpido ante esa misma sensación.

Había dejado que esa maldita cosa lo manipulara utilizando sus recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Cada vez que ese pensamiento se le cruzaba por la mente, sentía la necesidad de regresar a donde había dejado a Jyushimatsu y ejecutarlo de una vez, pero casi instantáneamente oía la voz de su mellizo menor deteniéndolo.

Así se la pasó la mayor parte del camino de regreso, suspirando de vez en cuando y sintiendo los ojos escocerle otro poco, aunque simplemente se los refregaba para calmarlos y evitar el llanto.

Estaba saliendo del bosque cuando Karamatsu se le cruzó, impidiéndole el paso. La mirada azul se le clavó cuan puñal y sus labios estaban estrictamente rectos, sin mencionar su ceño fruncido que era más que notorio. Ichimatsu tuvo una ligera sensación de inquietud: ¿acaso ese idiota sabría lo que había hecho? ¿Qué le había perdonado la vida a un extraterrestre y aún peor, que regresaría a verlo cuando pudiera?

Era perfectamente consciente de que Karamatsu y Osomatsu tenían una relación muy estrecha, quizás porque trabajaban juntos de hace tiempo. Sinceramente no le interesaba el pasado que compartieran o lo que pasara entre ellos, lo único relevante para él era su venganza, por eso nunca se los había preguntado. Sin embargo… sabía que Karamatsu podría informarle a Osomatsu de su imprudencia si se llegaba a enterar y siendo ahora sargento, podría fusilarlo en menos de diez minutos.

Tragó saliva, teniendo un breve escalofrío ante la idea.

—¿Y bien?—La voz de Karamatsu lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Seguía mirándolo mal e Ichimatsu le devolvió los gestos.

—¿Y bien qué?—preguntó de mala gana, logrando que la tensión entre ellos se intensificara. Karamatsu apretó los dientes.

—¿Encontraste algún alien?

—No.

Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo Ichimatsu le mantuvo con firmeza la mirada. Se observaron mutuamente unos segundos en silencio, sin hacer movimiento alguno, hasta que Karamatsu se fue acercando a él. Ichimatsu no retrocedió en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin el mayor estuvo frente a él, levantó una mano y estiró un dedo que apoyó en una de sus mejillas, terminando por hacer un recorrido de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo el rastro seco que había dejado una de sus lágrimas.

—Lloraste.

Ichimatsu soltó un chasquido de lengua, hastiado y le dio un manotazo de forma inmediata.

—No vuelvas a ponerme tus repugnantes manos encima—ordenó, limpiándose la mejilla con la manga de su traje. Karamatsu permanecía delante de él, mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué lloraste?—preguntó con curiosidad, aunque tenía una leve pizca de preocupación en la voz. Ichimatsu se irritó ante tal detalle, porque no necesitaba su compasión.

Lo que menos necesitaba era compasión.

—Lo único que tiene que interesarte es cuantos extraterrestres maté. Ya te dije que ninguno, así que deja de joderme y regresemos a la base—Karamatsu tuvo un ligero impulso de golpearlo, después de todo solo se estaba preocupando por él, aunque a veces no podía evitar preguntarse porque lo hacía si era obvio que Ichimatsu no quería saber nada de ellos.

Pero por alguna razón, decidió indagar más.

—¿Es por tu hermano?—insistió, esperando que el menor comenzara a caminar simplemente ignorándole, pero jamás se esperó su reacción. Ichimatsu se puso a la defensiva, como si hubiese tocado una fibra muy sensible de él y ahora no hubiese manera de calmarlo. Lo miró con dolor, rabia y una casi imperceptible impotencia.

—¡Cierra la puta boca y regresemos! Ya probamos que aquí no hay alien alguno, esta zona es segura—determinó, caminando hacia adelante, dándole un empujón pequeño pero fuerte cuando pasó por su lado. Karamatsu se sobó el brazo que recibió el impacto y observó con cierta lástima la espalda de su compañero que se iba alejando poco a poco.

 _Tú no eres el único que perdió a su hermano, Ichimatsu._

Los ojos azules se elevaron al cielo, descubriendo que el atardecer ya estaba dejando paso a la noche y suspiró con tristeza.

A veces dudaba si agradecer o no saber que su hermano menor estaba vivo, pero capturado por la otra raza.

Tenía miedo por Choromatsu.

* * *

Jyushimatsu movió con lentitud sus dos antenas, analizando el ambiente. No sentía riesgo alguno, todo estaba muy calmado y por lo tanto podría descansar bien. Respiró profundo, llevándose una mano al corazón al recordar a aquel humano que le había perdonado la vida.

Torció los labios al darse cuenta de que no había sido tanto de esa manera, sino que había tenido que recurrir a los odiosos poderes que tenía encima.

Esos poderes que tanto deseaba arrancarse de una maldita vez.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado con rapidez, ahuyentando ese tipo de pensamientos. De nada servía recordar el pasado, porque le haría daño. Lo sabía muy bien.

La sonrisa extinta de Homura le cruzó por la mente como una estrella fugaz e hizo que el pecho le pesara, incluso arrugó las ropas que traía al apretar fuertemente su traje.

No permitiría… que alguien más muriera por defenderlo.

 _Nunca más._

El sonido de los pájaros volviendo a sus nidos lo sacó de su trance y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Estaba anocheciendo, así que sería mejor buscar alguna cueva cercana para refugiarse allí mismo hasta que volviera a salir el sol y ese humano regresara al bosque en su busca.

Sabría cuando eso sucediera porque ya había registrado todo lo necesario en su mente más que desarrollada, ayudado por sus sentidos.

Conocía la apariencia, el aroma, el pasado, los recuerdos y mucho más de Ichimatsu.

Estiró los brazos hacia el cielo antes de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

El espeluznante sonido de un grito inundó el lugar, retumbando en las paredes. Tougo suspiró con hastío, mirando la espalda herida del humano que mantenía indefenso. Sus manos y pies estaban siendo sostenidos por unos cables eléctricos, invento de su raza, aunque eso no era lo que realmente lo dañaba.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Si hablas de una vez sobre el paradero de tu especie, no tendrás que sufrir más—Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con cinismo y un sabor dulce de sadismo, mientras volvía a levantar la mano con el látigo. Disfrutaba de ver al muchacho desnudo y suspendido en el aire, completamente a su merced—. ¿O acaso te gusta ser azotado? Porque si es así, entonces te concederé el deseo—Y nuevamente dejó caer el látigo sobre su ya maltratada piel.

Choromatsu volvió a gritar, aunque había dejado por fin de llorar. El dolor y el ardor eran insoportables, sin embargo su orgullo era inquebrantable.

 _No traicionaría a su hermano._

Después de todo, si estaba ahí, siendo prisionero del enemigo, había sido por voluntad propia.

Su gemelo Karamatsu y él habían escapado con éxito de las garras de los alienígenas cuando éstos hubieron llegado a la zona donde vivían, mientras que sus padres no. Su hermano mayor había jurado protegerlo, uniéndose al ejército y dándole su palabra de que extinguiría a toda esa maldita raza que tanto les había arrebatado.

Él, por su parte, no era muy aficionado a la violencia y hasta le daba miedo, sobre todo luego de haber visto morir tan horriblemente a sus padres, sin embargo era la sombra de Karamatsu, enseñándole con su mente algunas destrezas que se le ocurrían para que pudiera desempeñarse mejor en el combate y sobre todo, _triunfar_.

Realmente respetaba y protegía su decisión… y esa tarde en la que fue capturado, lo demostró.

Cerca de la base central donde él y su hermano vivían, había una zona parecida a una pradera, una de las últimas que no había quedado destrozada por el horror de la guerra. Lo mucho que le gustaba de ella, era el lago que se extendía por todo el centro de ésta. Era tan bello, al punto de que cuando llegaba a ese lugar, se olvidaba de la pesadilla en la que estaban viviendo. Solía desnudarse y nadar un rato ahí mismo, sintiendo la seguridad de que los aliens jamás llegarían.

Se equivocó.

Estaba saliendo del lago cuando escuchó los sonidos que reconocía como los de sus enemigos. No sonaba como un batallón, pero si sería un grupito de dos o tres aliens, avanzando frenéticamente por el bosque hasta donde él se encontraba. Podía saberlo, porque ya se había enfrentado a situaciones así.

Asustado, se dio cuenta de que pronto lo verían: reconocerían que era humano ante su ausencia de antenas y color de piel, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor sería que llegaran a la base.

Y se perdiera todo el avance tecnológico que habían logrado tener.

Por su mente se cruzó el rostro sonriente de Karamatsu y su ceño se frunció. No lo permitiría.

Las opciones eran claras: O él o todos.

Entonces, armado de valor, ocultando su miedo y nerviosismo, despidiéndose y disculpándose mentalmente una y otra vez de su hermano mayor, tiró sus ropas al agua y cruzó el lago, alejándose del único lugar donde podría refugiarse.

Se lo llevaron cuando lo vieron, aunque Choromatsu se hubiese lastimado hasta hacerse sangrar y hubiese fingido estar traumatizado, simulando que los de su raza ya habían pasado por ahí y habían logrado eliminar todo, quedando él como único sobreviviente.

No lo mataron de inmediato, sino que se lo llevaron, pensando que sería de utilidad (porque, no por nada había sobrevivido al _supuesto_ ataque) y una vez en el territorio enemigo (al que no sabía cómo había llegado, porque le habían cubierto con una bolsa la cabeza) lo habían inmovilizado con una máquina de tecnología puramente avanzada.

Lo único que aligeraba la carga en el corazón de Choromatsu, era que su hermano estaba a salvo. Se aliviaba al pensar que era él quien soportaba los azotes y no Karamatsu.

 _Esta vez, él era el que lo protegía._

Aunque su espalda sangrante, casi en carne viva, no era algo fácil de soportar.

—¡Que hables, dije! ¡Habla de una vez, maldito humano!—El superior de los alienígenas había tenido un ataque de ira, ¿cómo podía ser que esa vida inferior se negara a hablar, aun cuando estuviese quitándole toda la piel a costa de latigazos? La piel marrón de su cuello dejó ver una vena, causada por la frustración que el silencio ajeno le provocaba—¡Debes saber donde están los demás de tu raza! ¿Por qué protegerlos? Ya te he dicho que si colaboras, dejarás de sentir dolor. Te daremos un lugar en nuestro ejército… si sigues de orgulloso, entonces terminarás muriéndote.

Choromatsu respiraba agitado y con dificultad. Sentía la sangre escurriendo por su espalda, llegando a sus piernas, tiñéndolas de carmín. Incluso podía sentir la que ya estaba seca, pues lo azotaban cada día, aunque generalmente en la espalda. La luz blanca que iluminaba todo el espacio, le recordaba irónicamente a un hospital. Otro latigazo lo obligó a hablar.

—Y-Ya dije que…—Tenía que hacer unas pausas a medida que hablaba, porque le costaba pronunciar las palabras. Con cada una sentía el dolor en el pecho, marcado por los golpes del látigo—Y-Ya dije que no lo sé. T-Todo mi pueblo fue masacrado por ustedes…

Tougo sonrió de forma macabra.

—¿Otra vez con esa farsa? No somos estúpidos. Los de tu especie se escabullen como ratas… ¿por qué no revelas su paradero por fin y dejas de agonizar? Ni siquiera puedes hablar sin sentir dolor, ¿verdad? Cuando mi gente te encontró…

—¡Ustedes no son gente! ¡Son monstruos!—gritó, logrando que alienígena chasqueara la lengua, enfurecido por haber sido insultado e interrumpido.

Choromatsu se había ganado una nueva sesión de azotes, que le arrancaron gritos, sobre todo porque esta vez los golpes fueron dirigidos a sus glúteos descubiertos y la parte trasera de sus piernas. Si de por si la piel de esas zonas era sensible, ahora la tendría entumecida.

Los latigazos no se detenían, al igual que los apodos despectivos y las exigencias sobre que dijera la verdad.

¿La verdad?

 _Su verdad era la lucha._

Sin embargo, seguía siendo humano y transcurridos unos minutos, empezaba a perder la consciencia a causa del dolor. Los sonidos crueles del látigo chocando fuertemente contra su piel continuaban, pero él comenzó a recordar en silencio, mareado, fragmentos borrosos de su vida que había olvidado en alguna parte de su cabeza.

"Ah… ¿voy a morir…?" Se preguntó mentalmente, dándose cuenta de todos los momentos de los que se estaba acordando.

Karamatsu abrazándolo, arrullándolo, cargándolo, cantándole, jugándole…

¿Iba a morir por su hermano?

La angustia lo invadió, pero no porque él pudiese perder la vida… sino porque Karamatsu podría quedarse completamente solo.

"Si yo no estoy… ¿podrás seguir siendo fuerte, Karamatsu-niisan?"

Pensó que iba a dar su último respiro cuando una voz parecida a la de su agresor pero más sedosa lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Padre! ¡Padre!—Un alien con casi la misma tez que Tougo, pero con una tonalidad más clara, corría hacia ellos. El mayor dejó por fin el látigo a un costado y se volteó a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, Atsushi? Más vale que sea importante, sabes que no me gusta que interrumpas cuando estoy interrogando—reprendió, logrando que el recién llegado soltara de una vez lo que tenía por decirle.

—¡Jyushimatsu X514 escapó!—reportó, provocando que los ojos de su padre se ampliaran. Olvidó por completo a Choromatsu, quien aprovechó para recuperarse un poco mientras esos dos hablaban, aunque estaba realmente adolorido y rozando el desmayo.

—¡¿Qué?!—bramó, lleno de ira—¡¿Cómo que escapó?! ¡Estaba siendo vigilado! ¡¿cómo es posible?!

—¡Homura lo ayudó a escapar, padre!—empezó a explicar, intentando no desesperarse al ver como el enojo en el más grande iba aumentando—L-Lo sacó de la jaula, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban huyendo a la tierra… Él logró huir, pero pudimos asesinar a la traidora.

Las pupilas de Tougo se dilataron y tomó con fuerza a su hijo del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿La mataron?! ¡¿Por orden de _quién_?!—exigió saber. Atsushi casi pudo ver las llamas de fuego reluciendo en aquellos ojos negros.

—L-Lo siento, padre. Y-Yo pensé que…

No pudo terminar su oración, pues fue tirado bruscamente al suelo, cayendo de costado y haciéndose daño en el brazo. Tougo se acercó con fuertes pisadas hacia él y lo observó desde arriba.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Atsushi! ¡Pudimos haberla hecho sufrir por su impertinencia! Si no fueras mi único hijo varón, ya te hubiese asesinado hace mucho tiempo—Se quedó mirando severamente al menor hasta que se cansó y cerró los ojos. Atsushi sintió como su corazón volvía a latir.

A lo único que le tenía miedo era a su padre.

—P-Padre, si quieres yo…

Los ojos negros clavándose en su figura lo hicieron callar.

—Ya no hagas nada. Has hecho suficiente…—Sus grandes antenas se movieron de repente al detectar una presencia familiar y giró la cabeza hacia un costado, encontrando a su hija menor. Se forzó a calmarse un poco, después de todo, Dayoko era una de sus debilidades.

Respiró profundo, rascándose la nuca al haber decidido que hacer.

—Padre…—intentó decir Atsushi, sin embargo fue callado.

—Dayoko—llamó e inmediatamente aquella extraterrestre se acercó a ellos. Tougo la observó fijo un par de segundos antes de mirar de reojo a Choromatsu. Tenía la cabeza floja, así que supuso se habría desmayado—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de vigilar al prisionero en lo que me voy con tu hermano a arreglar unas cosas?

Ella pestañeó, observando al humano sangrante y desfallecido antes de tragar saliva. Se inclinó levemente, tomando los bordes de su vestido verde y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando un gran respeto.

—Como ordenes, padre.

Tougo se mostró satisfecho ante la sumisión de su hija y la dejó sola, llevándose a Atsushi aún algo tenso con él. Dayoko sabía que por más que quisiera estar con ellos no la dejarían por su género. Desde hacia miles de años, la tarea más "arriesgada" que tenían permitida era la de vigilar a los prisioneros, pero incluso esa se dudaba porque algunas terminaban teniendo compasión.

Pero no era el caso de Dayoko, ella no sentía compasión por el prisionero al que debía vigilar.

Sentía algo más profundo que eso.

Sentía amor.

* * *

—Ugh, pobrecita…

—¡Que insolente!

—Ella no merecía morir así…

—¿Por qué lo dejó escapar?

—¡No puedo creer que haya traicionado a su propia raza!

—¡Estaba enamorada!

Los comentarios que se oían en aquel revuelo variaban, tanto de contenido como de volumen. Algunos estaban conmocionados al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Homura en el suelo, atravesado justamente con una lanza en el corazón. Podía verse que había estado cerca de conseguirlo, de huir con Jyushimatsu, pues sus manos rozaban la puerta corrediza automática que ahora permanecía cerrada con extrema seguridad.

—¡Dejen pasar, maldita sea!—La voz de Tougo hizo que todos se callaran y se hicieran a un lado, hasta que el más grande pudo quedar frente al cadáver. Sin consideración alguna, tomó los cabellos de la fallecida y la levantó como si fuese un trapo. Luego volteó a la multitud que estaba ahí, esperando a ver que hacía o decía.

Atsushi estaba extrañado y lo estuvo aún más cuando Tougo elevó un poco más el cuerpo de Homura.

—¿Padre?—pronunció confundido, casi en silencio.

—¡¿Están viendo esto?! ¡Todo esto es lo que le pasará a los traidores! ¡A los que dejen escapar a _armas valiosas_ para nuestra victoria sobre los humanos! ¡A los que protejan a esa especie inferior!—Con su mano libre, abrió la puerta, dejando ver el cielo en pleno atardecer. Su nave/base siempre se mantenía flotando, lo que consistía en una gran ventaja para ellos, pues los humanos no podrían hallarlos nunca.

Tougo retrocedió tan solo un poco y sacó el brazo que sostenía a Homura al exterior, manteniéndola colgada—¡Ni después de muertos, los traidores tendrán perdón!—La sacudió violentamente ante los ojos expectantes de los suyos. Algunos estaban horrorizados, pero no podían apartar la vista.

Hacer eso podía significar traición.

—¡Y quien ose alzarse contra mí, sufrirá las consecuencias, incluso luego de perecer!—Y la soltó, tirándola al vacío, hasta perderse por debajo de las nubes.

Nadie habló ni se movió, ni siquiera cuando Tougo cerró la puerta de la nave.

La advertencia había sido clara.

Atsushi pestañeó, obligándose a sostenerle la mirada a su padre cuando éste clavo los ojos en los suyos. Tragó saliva.

"Si mi hijo cometió un error, por lo menos que valga la pena y sirva para algo" Pensó el mayor, terminando por retirarse en silencio de allí hasta su especie de oficina. Tenía muchas cosas que planear.

* * *

"… _Y quien ose alzarse contra mí, sufrirá las consecuencias, incluso luego de perecer!"_ La voz de Tougo se reprodujo en la pantalla gigante que estaba colgada en el cuarto donde se encontraba Choromatsu.

Dayoko estaba delante de él, mirándolo con una expresión afligida. Se había acercado para ver cómo estaba y descubrió que no estaba inconsciente, lo que la hizo sorprenderse. Era un humano muy fuerte, incluso sintió una leve emoción de admiración cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Un ángel…?—susurró, desconectado de la realidad. Con los ojos verdes casi opacos—¿Ya morí…?

Dayoko se entristeció aún más antes de tomar una decisión. Miró a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpiría y posó su mano en el pecho ajeno. Sus antenas se movieron con suavidad y sus trenzas empezaron a flotar a medida que un aura de poder emergía de ella. Algunas de las mujeres alienígenas solían tener el poder de curación, aunque era algo bastante extraño. Dayoko mantenía esa habilidad suya en secreto, porque no quería curar a nadie contra su voluntad y sabía que su padre sería muy capaz de obligarle a ello.

 **Pero jamás curaría a viles asesinos.**

Choromatsu apretó fuerte los párpados en cuanto comenzó a dejar de sentir el ardor en su espalda producto de los latigazos. Poco a poco su piel se iba aliviando, siendo acariciada por esa calidez que esa figura femenina le proporcionaba. Dayoko dejó de sanarlo cuando vio que ya podía mantener fija su mirada en algún lado. Se notaba que su rostro había recuperado color, además de la energía. Dejó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y le sonrió.

—Me alegra que ya estés bien—dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de acariciarle una mejilla, más que nada porque lo veía asustado, confundido… horrorizado, pero no permitió que eso la afectara. Ya sabía que ese humano no confiaría en ella así como así.

Terminó separándose tan solo un poco para hacer una pequeña reverencia, sosteniendo los bordes de su vestido, tal como había hecho anteriormente con su padre. Choromatsu se descolocó aún más ante aquella presentación.

—Mi nombre es Dayoko—habló, volviendo a ponerse de pie para luego mirarlo fijamente. De haber tenido un poco más de consciencia, Choromatsu se habría sonrojado al ver aquellos ojos negros y brillantes como la noche más pura—. Y voy a protegerte… aunque me cueste la vida.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado puramente a mi waifu por su cumpleaños, obviamente~**

 **Espero se vaya entendiendo el ambiente, la trama, concepto, etcétera (?) Incluso yo misma improviso, soy terrible x'D**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Motivan mucho.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
